State-of-the-art mechanically driven rear steering systems typically include a steering shaft linking the front and rear steering racks to provide the desired front-to-rear steering relationship. In addition, there are electrically driven systems in which the position of the front steering rack is sensed, and one or more electromechanical actuators are employed to position the rear wheels. Other systems steer the rear wheels hydraulically with fluid pressure obtained from an engine-driven pump.